


Never?

by Casskane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Is being a huge geek a tag?, NSFW, random chapter may not finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Sam encourages reader to try something they've never tried before.





	

“You've really never...” Sam asked again shocked. “Yes really never.” You replied. Why couldn't Sam let this go? “I just can't believe you've never even tried it once. I mean everyone has tried it once.” He bounced on the couch next to you like an over grown puppy, gesturing as he spoke. “It just doesn't appeal to me, OK?” you were starting to get annoyed now. Getting this kind of treatment from Dean you would understand, it's completely his style, but Sam? “But it's awesome, you would love it...” he enthused. “Fine!” you snapped grabbing the arm of his shirt and pulling him towards his bedroom “Show me.” He stopped in his tracks “Now?”. You sat on his bed” You have an hour. Wow me.” Sam smiled he crossed the room sat on the bed next to you, leaned across you and....picked up the remote. “Dean and I are still two seasons behind but trust me its awesome.” he gave you that big dopey grin he does when he geeks out about stuff. You smiled back in spite of yourself.  
It wasn't that you didn't like the idea of Game of Throne but since they made a movie of I Am Legend and completely butchered the ending you weren't big on TV shows adapted from books. You had lived in the bunker for eight months, you got injured on the hunt you met the boys on and they felt they should help you recover. Since it was completely fault you agreed and then you sort of just stayed. It was cool though you all travelled a lot sometimes weeks would go by before you would all be home together. You had a steady home, someone to watch your back if you needed it, it was a pretty sweet deal. On the other hand you also had to go around acting like you weren't at all interest in Sam or Dean. At first sometimes it was hard as hell, like when Sam came in from his morning run all glistening and hot or Dean rolled in drunk, all cocky and calling you 'Sweetheart' in that voice. After a while things got better with Dean. Knowing that he wasn't exactly your type helped to quell the physical attraction. Sam on the other hand....damn...he was sweet, smart and sensitive. You'd always been more of a Daniel Jackson girl than a Jack O'Neill fan. The more time you spent with Sam the more you enjoyed his company. Maybe not so much right now. You spent the next few minutes internally debating if you should give the show a chance. True Blood was wildly different from the Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries but it was still awesome. Plus Alexander Skarsgard. The Hunger Games held up well. Before you could add to your cons list you realised you had completely zoned out and that Sam was suddenly sitting much straighter. It was at this point you notice that there was a very graphic sex scene playing out in front of you.  
You shuffle a little to get a better position to subtly glance as Sam's face. As you moved he practical jumped across to the edge of the bed. You tried your best to hold it in but it was impossible. You began roaring with laughter. Sam looked at you like you had two heads but it was just too funny. Sam the fearless man mountain was shy about watching a sex scene with a girl. “What?” he asked. You thought about going easy on him then decided against it since it was his bad spell work that had got your leg broken all those months ago. It wasn't the first time you and Sam had taken shots at each other, in fact it was kind of a regular thing. “Big tough Sam Fucking Winchester is shy about watching a sex scene with a girl.” By now he had stood up, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was giving you his best bitch face. You kept going crawling across the bed to face him “You do realise I've had sex. It might have been a while but I remember what it is. I enjoyed it too” As you reach the side of the bed his was on you looked up to grin at him. As you did you were met with Sam's lips crushing against yours. He straightened and stepped back as he spoke angrily “Am not shy about watching sex scenes with girls. I was nervous about you seeing the affect watching a sex scene with a beautiful woman has had on me.” From your view point you could clearly, almost painfully, see the affect straining in his jeans. For the first time in a long while you were actually speechless. Sam had calmed since his outburst, judging by the look on his face it seemed as if he was regretting his actions.  
Since you were still on all fours after crawling across the bed you kept on crawling. You made your way across the floor to Sam. All the while he watched you with a look on his face that made you wonder if he was going to just jump you and take on on the floor at any second. When you were right in front of him you looked up all wide eyed and innocent as you began to undo his belt. He groan as your hand skimmed his erection. Once you open his jeans and pulled them down to his muscular thighs you stopped. “I feel bad that I let this happen to you, let me help fix it?” you mirrored his speech to you when he had asked you to stay at the bunker. He closed his eyes nodding. You pull down his boxer briefs, freeing him. Since Sam was perfectly proportioned you took a second to think about your approach. There was no way you were going to be able to take him entire length in your mouth you decided to work him with your hand and use your mouth on the tip. Wrapping your hand around his shaft you stroked him firmly a couple of times. Sam let out a deep groan, it practically vibrated through you right the way down to your increasingly wet panties. When you finally took him in your mouth he hissed and leaned his head back against the wall. “Fuck.” he groaned as you bobbed your head up and down working your lips over his swollen head. Sam had never swore in front of you before, it actually made you blush that you're the reason he is now. Wanting to see more of this side of Sam you started to gently drag your teeth over his tip. “I need you....” he panted as continued to bobble your head up and down and work his shaft with your hand.


End file.
